bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons RPG: QQQ
Bloons RPG: In this game idea, the bloons are not the enemies, instead they are power-ups that can be used by the main characters to attack opponents and win battles. Bloons can be collected in the out-of-battle screen, and then they can be placed during battles in a grid pattern to defend against attacks. Items can be used to regenerate bloons towards their original strength, add shields to the bloons, or give them camo, regen, or lead properties. -The protagonists are monkeys who think that bloons are a positive addition to society, and the antagonists wish to exterminate bloons. Main characters: James - LV 0: HP 100, DEF 1, ATK 8 Johani - LV 0: HP 120, DEF 1, ATK 9 Zidžia - LV 0: HP 160, DEF 2, ATK 12 Obyn - LV 0: HP 6000, DEF 45, ATK 90 Pat - LV 0: HP 900, DEF 5, ATK 108 Ezili - LV 0: HP 250, DEF 15, ATK 40 32 - LV 0: HP 85, DEF 5, ATK 27. General Churchill - LV 0: HP 12000 (tank), 150 (monkey), DEF 150 (tank), 3 (monkey), ATK 270 (tank), 50 (monkey) To be continued? Red bloon: HP 2, DEF 0, ATK 1 Orange bloon: HP 5, DEF 1, ATK 2 Blue bloon: HP 3, DEF 0, ATK 1 Cyan bloon: HP 7, DEF 1, ATK 2 Green bloon: HP 4, DEF 0, ATK 1 Lime bloon: HP 9, DEF 1, ATK 2 Yellow bloon: HP 5, DEF 0, ATK 2 Amber bloon: HP 13, DEF 1, ATK 5 Pink bloon: HP 7, DEF 0, ATK 2 Purple bloon: HP 17, DEF 1, ATK 7 Black bloon: HP 8, DEF 1, ATK 3 White bloon: HP 8, DEF 1, ATK 3 Zebra bloon: HP 20, DEF 2, ATK 5 Rainbow bloon: HP 40, DEF 3, ATK 9 Prismatic bloon: HP 65, DEF 4, ATK 13 Ceramic bloon: HP 600, DEF 10, ATK 35 Brick bloon: HP 2200, DEF 12, ATK 50 Lead bloons have +10 DEF and x6 ATK. Zone 1: 32's village The game starts in the village de facto led by 32, where James lives. Several devices have been implanted by the invaders to kill off bloons and to make life hard in general. It is up to James alone to get rid of these devices and allow bloons to be safe in the village again. Max bloon rank: Pink/Lime Lead chance: 0.01% Regen chance: 1% Camo chance: 1% Shield chance: 1% Static chance: 0.01% Enemies: Basic sentry gun: HP 20, DEF 2, ATK 2. +1 XP Fire: Sends out a single nail, up to 8 blocks, doing 1 damage to bloons or monkeys with a slight chance for 2. Can be spared by turning off a switch. Tack shooter: HP 50, DEF 2, ATK 1. +3 XP Fire: Sends out 8 tacks around it, up to 5 blocks, doing 1 damage to bloons or monkeys. Can be spared by turning off a switch. Camera: HP 10, DEF 5, ATK 0. +2 XP Detonator: HP 20, DEF 2, ATK 0. However, explodes dealing up to 50 damage if killed or 10 turns after being hit for the first time. +1 XP 1st boss: Random scout, same moves as James, with 120 HP, 1 DEF, 10 ATK. Also has 2 sentries. +20 XP Dart throw: Pierces up to 3 bloons, does 5 damage to bloons and 2 to monkeys/devices. Rock throw: Pierces up to 10 bloons, does 3 damage to bloons and 5 to monkeys/devices. A chance for the rock to shatter and hit several more bloons for +1 damage if blocked or after max pierce is hit. Can be spared through conversation (?) Example boss fight: Initial layout: 0: nothing. S: scout. J: James. s: sentry. 1: red bloon. 2: blue bloon. 3: green bloon. 4: yellow bloon. 5: pink bloon. !@#$%: camo bloons. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 S 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 s 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 s 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 1 2 1 1 2 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 0 3 3 0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 3 0 3 1 1 @ 1 2 0 2 5 1 0 0 2 2 0 0 0 J 0 0 0 0 0 0 3 3 0 Turn 1: James LV 2 HP 122/122 DEF 1 ATK 10. Rock throw at right sentry. 3 damage. James sends in 4 green bloons on the right sentry. 2 damage. Sentry 2 HP 15/20 Scout: Dart throw at the moving greens, toward the lower right corner. Hits 1 green and 1 red. Red bloon HP: 0/2. *pop* Green bloon HP: 0/4. *pop* Turns into blue bloon. Zone 2: Cevin Forest